1. Field
An exemplary embodiment relates to an inverter, and more particularly, to an inverter used in a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
In liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal layer having an anisotropic dielectric constant characteristic is formed between an upper substrate and a lower substrate that are a transparent insulating substrate. When an electric field is applied to a liquid crystal material of the liquid crystal layer, molecular arrangement of the liquid crystal material changes by the intensity of the electric field to transmit light through the upper substrate. An amount of light transmitted through the upper substrate is controlled, thereby displaying a desired image.
The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display module, a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal display module, and an external case for protecting the liquid crystal display module by surrounding the liquid crystal display module.
The liquid crystal display module includes a liquid crystal panel in which liquid crystal cells are arranged between the two transparent insulating substrates in a matrix type, a backlight assembly for providing the liquid crystal panel with light, and a cover for protecting the liquid crystal panel and the backlight assembly.
The backlight assembly uses a cold cathode fluorescent lamp, an external electrode fluorescent lamp, and the like, as a light source.
To operate the backlight assembly using the cold cathode fluorescent lamp or the external electrode fluorescent lamp as a main light source, an inverter that converts a direct current power into an alternating current power to drive the lamp is necessary.
However, in the related art inverter, when a direct current power is applied to an output terminal to which a transformer is connected, a circuit short or stress may cause by an overvoltage or an overcurrent. Because the related art inverter does not have means capable of preventing the circuit short or stress, it is difficult to stably drive the inverter.